The Red Lily
by hic-sunt-dracones
Summary: Lyra Joyce thought that she had left the life of crime. When Jason Todd aids her in taking down criminals and offers her a place as his partner in vigilance, she reluctantly accepts. What will become of this unlikely duo? *I can't write summaries.*


**The only character that is mine in this story is Lyra. **  
**I'm typing this to get it out of my head.**

* * *

"Get off of me, AAH!"

A shrill scream rang out from the alley in front of her. Lyra sighed, she was not in the mood to deal with this. Peering into the darkness, she could just make out the outline of a group of people surrounding a someone._ Based on the crime rate in the city, the amount of people without street smarts is amazing. Oh, and let's not mention that I picked the city that you sign a death warrant in if you're out after dark. Speaking of dark, why aren't the street lights on?_

"Shut up!"

Lyra snapped back to the current situation._ Right, I should probably stop this- rape, robbery, kidnapping?_ With Gotham, she had discovered it was hard to tell. The glint of a knife caught her attention. _Oh, hell no, I'm the only one allowed to play with knives._

"Boys, isn't it a little late for you to be out now?" She smirked as they whirled around to face her,six of them. "I'd hate for you to get hurt by anyone, well, anyone but me." She watched as they tensed and aimed guns at her.

"Watch your mouth, bitch!"_ Did they seriously just call me that?_

"She needs to be taught how things work around here," they grinned and advanced towards her.

"I really don't need to be taught a lesson by assholes," She watched their fingers tense on the triggers. _Listen, Lyra, for the click of the trigger._She narrowed her eyes. _Ah, there it is._

She whirled to the side as one of the men shot at her. Racing towards them, she flipped over the men and delivered a kick to the back of the ugliest's head. He crumpled to the ground._ Wow, they suck_. One of the men grabbed her arm and tried to force her to the ground. _Fine, be that way_. Wrapping her other hand around his arm, she flipped him to the ground, breaking his wrist in the process.

"Oops, did I hurt you?" She let out a laugh. God, she had missed this.

Suddenly,something pushed her forward. Arms flailing, she performed a quick hand spring to regain her balance-kicking her assailant in the face in the process. Nice.

"You're going to pay for that," a man called as he stalked towards her.

She reached down, shaking slightly, and held her right leg. Slowly, so the man couldn't see, she slid a throwing knife into her hand.

"I'm talking to you!" The man had been joined by one of the others.

"And I'm not listening!" With a cry, Lyra hurled the knife into one of the men's throats. "I'm done playing games."

She grabbed the other man by his acne covered neck and twisted.

She let out a sigh, that had been too easy. Five bodies lay in the alley now. W_ait, where's the sixth?_

Lyra whirled around as a shot rang out behind her. The last man lay crumpled on the ground in front of her with a cord wrapped around his hands- he had planned to strangle her. Looking up, she noticed a man wearing a strange red helmet standing on the rooftop above her. She locked eyes with him and gave a sharp nod. The man stared for a few more seconds before turning around and racing off into the night.

A small whimper reached her ears. The woman they had attacked lay on the ground.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Lyra asked as she bent down next to her.

The woman let out a tiny ,"yes."

"Good, call the police and tell them that you were rescued from an attempted rape. You can describe me if you want, 'cause this isn't what I usually look like," Lyra spun around and stalked off.

* * *

**Later that night:**

Lyra carefully opened the window next to her fire escape. _All I want to do is eat, take a shower, and sleep. Hmmm, shower first._ The pipes let out an angry groan as she turned the knob,slowly heating up._ I almost forgot to change back._ She looked at the mirror as the tall brunette in the mirror slowly turned into a pale,short girl with white hair streaked with platinum blonde and ice blue eyes._ My hair looks like that one girl from the Disney movies now. What was her name, Kila ? Or was it Kida?_ With a shrug, she turned and stepped into the shower.


End file.
